School Time!
by RumikoAoi
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la vida real así que todos los personajes son humanos. Fionna es la chica nueva del colegio junto a su hermana Cake. Finn es el nuevo líder de dormitorio. Descubre que pasa cuando ambos se conocen (no es un FinnxFionna
1. Nueva

[Este fanfic se desarrolla en la vida real, así que todos los personajes son humanos]

**Capitulo 1- Nueva…**

Era la mañana del primer día de clases, el día anterior todos los alumnos ya habían llegado y se habían instalado en sus dormitorios. Finn, un chico rubio y ojiazul de quince años ya se acercaba a la salida del dormitorio 3 "la casa del árbol" cuando la Señorita Simone (la encargada de los dormitorios) lo detuvo.

Simone: Finn, como líder electo del dormitorio 3, debes recibir a los nuevos, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Cuando eligieron a Finn como el líder del dormitorio, el chico no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que eso significaba, ahora se arrepentía de acceder

Finn: a clase –respondió

Simone: bueno pues ve al auditorio, los otros líderes de dormitorio ya están allá para recibir a los nuevos.

Finn suspiró y se encaminó al auditorio. Una vez ahí, vio un montón de chicos nuevos con caras inocentes. A su lado estaba la líder del dormitorio 2, Marceline y a lado de ella el líder del dormitorio 1 Gumball (raro nombre). Luego de que el director Simon Petrikov, hermano, por cierto, de la señorita Simone, le asignara su dormitorio a cada nuevo miembro (uno por uno) todos los rostros nuevos se juntaron frente a su líder, Finn se dio cuenta de que cada grupo no excedía los veinte alumnos, por política de la escuela. Marceline se acercó a Finn con mucha discreción y le susurró al oído:

Marceline: lo siguiente es llevarlos a conocer la escuela completa, dar indicaciones de los dormitorios, ya sabes, lo del compañero y esas cosas; los debes instalar, que sepan quién es su compañero y acomoden sus cuartos, luego una actividad de acoplamiento

Finn: ¡¿una actividad de qué?!

Marceline: pregúntales sus nombres y cosas así, es fácil… y puedes faltar a clase

Finn se aferró a esa parte buena y se encaminó, junto con su tropa, a la salida, justo después de que el grupo de Marceline salió; pero antes de salir el señor Petrikov le hizo notar que su grupo llevaba dos estudiantes más que los demás.

Sr. Petrikov: Ellas recién entraron, pero una de ellas es de último grado y la otra es de segundo, de tu grado, de ella tienes que encargarte con mayor interés, puesto que también fue asignada a tu grupo, es tu deber acoplarla.

Finn llevó a los nuevos alumnos a su recorrido y les explicó el reglamento interno. La señorita Simone había asignado áreas específicas para cada dormitorio donde pudieran realizar las actividades de acoplamiento, al grupo de Finn le asignaron las canchas de cemento, que hacían las veces de cancha de basquetbol, de pista de atletismo y cancha de volibol.

Muy cerca de ellos, en el área verde se encontraba el grupo de Marceline, Finn los observó mientras jugaban a algo con lo que todos se divertían. Como no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer una actividad de acoplamiento, optó por preguntar el nombre de cada uno. Las chicas que estaban extra fueron las últimas.

Cake: Yo me llamo Catelina, pero todos me llaman Cake, y de hecho sólo permito que me llamen así… odio mi nombre.

Cake era bajita de estatura, pero tenía bastantes curvas, Finn incluso se ruborizó un poco, ella era muy sexy, tenía piel color moreno claro, casi blanco y cabello rubio claro corto, que apenas le cubría la mitad del cuello con un flequillo que tapaba poco más de la mitad de su ojo derecho. Finn se percató de que lucía bastante mayor que el resto del grupo así que se aventuró a pensar que ella era quien estaba en último año.

Fionna: Yo soy fionna.

La última chica, otra rubia espectacular, habló rápido y seco, incluso brusco, y miraba hacia otro lado, sus enormes ojos azules eran enigmáticos, su larga cabellera, que casi le llegaba a la cintura, era dorada, ondulada y alborotada, tenía uno de esos cuerpos que todo hombre gozaría de sólo ver; pero lo que a Finn realmente le llamó la atención fueron su mirada triste y unos arañones en la cara. ¿Qué clase de chica era?, se preguntó Finn, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella era quien el director le pidió ponerle especial atención… descubrir el por qué sería interesante.


	2. ¿Por qué tú?

Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué tú?

Un golpeteo de puerta despertó a Cake esa mañana. Parecía demasiado temprano como para que alguien tocara la puerta. Pero se levantó aún así, y fue a abrir la puerta.

Alguien: ¿Está Fionna?

Esta pregunta tomó a Cake por sorpresa, recién habían llegado a la escuela el día anterior y ni siquiera conocieron a nadie (bueno, al menos Fionna no).

Cake: S-sí, en un momento le hablo, espera aquí.

Cake entrecerró la puerta, y fue a despertar a su hermana.

Fionna estaba acostada en su cama y sólo tenía una pierna tapada con las cobijas, y el cabello enmarañado, su cara estaba llena de baba y solo estaba vestida con una camisetita de tirantes y su ropa interior. Cake lanzó un largo suspiro.

Cake: ¡FIONAAAAA!

Fionna despertó sobresaltada y casi se cae de la cama, y al levantarse se golpeó la cabeza con la cabecera.

Fionna: ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!

Cake: hay un chico en la puerta que te busca, y como no creo que quieras que te vea así, mejor te bañas, te peinas y te vistes.

Fionna: ¿Un chico?

Cake: si, un chico, que te está esperando.

Fionna se levantó a regaña dientes, se arregló tan rápido como pudo y salió. Junto a la puerta estaba un chico rubio recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una rodilla doblada.

Finn: Ya era hora. Si llego tarde a la ceremonia de apertura Simone me asesinará, y va a resultar muy molesto meterme en problemas por tu culpa.

Fionna: Pero… quién… aggg… ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Finn: (suspira y la mira de frente) Lo único que necesitas saber, es que me pidieron que me encargara de ti, de vigilarte y de tu bienestar así que… estas son las reglas: primero, odio llegar tarde, así que vendré por ti a esta hora todos los días, y espero que estés lista. Dos, no planeo hacerte tareas o pasarte apuntes, así que más te vale aplicarte. Terce…

Fionna: (interrumpiendo) Espera, ¿qué? Eres así de nerd siempre.

Finn: No soy nerd, me tomo muy en serio lo que hago.

Fionna: Sí claro…

Fionna se estiró un poco y comenzó a caminar. Finn estaba tan indignado que sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Él era su líder de dormitorio, era su presidente de clase e incluso el director en persona le pidió que se encargara de ella, ¡merecía más respeto!

Al final se tragó la indignación y caminó junto a ella rumbo al auditorio para la ceremonia de apertura. Al llegar, Finn tuvo que ir con el resto de los presidentes de clase y se sentaron en una fila de butacas arriba del auditoro. El consejo estudiantil, junto con el cuerpo directivo, llegaron después y se sentaron en una mesa ostentosa frente a las butacas de los presidentes de clase. La maestra de ceremonias, una chica de último año, presentó al director (el señor Petrikov) y a la señorita Simone, la encargada de los dormitorios; luego presentó a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil: Bonnibel.

Bonnibel era una chica de último año, alta y de piel blanca, su cabello era bastante largo y de color rosado, a Finn le gustaba esa chica desde el año pasado y se sonrojó cuando se levantó y saludó a la audiencia.

El resto de la ceremonia fue sólo protocolo y al salir Finn fue a encontrarse con "su misión", la chica se había perdido en la multitud y Finn alcanzó a percibir que estaba tratando de saltarse la primera clase de aquella mañana, así que se apresuró a interceptarla.

Finn: ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tu primer clase es la de el señor Lemon, o "limón agrio" como todos le llaman, y es el más severo.

Fionna: ¿Y qué si no quiero ir?

Finn: pues, como presidente de clase y líder de dormitorio, tendré que reportarte.

Fionna: Espera, ahora caigo, tu eres el chico que nos recibió ayer.

Finn: Me llamo Finn. Y me gustaría que me acompañaras a clase

Fionna: (suspira) de acuerdo, bien…

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llegó y Fionna salió antes de que Finn pudiera seguirla. Al darse cuenta de esto, Finn salió tan rápido como pudo, y fue por eso que no escuchó cuando los alumnos de los otros grupos decían: "ahí viene la princesa flama" y entonces, chocó con una chica.

Finn: Oh, yo… lo siento, no me fijé por dónde vení…

Finn se interrumpió a sí mismo, la chica que tenía en frente era bellísima. Era bajita, su piel era blanca pero bronceada, su cabello algo cortó y pelirrojo, su cara era redonda y la forma en que miraba a Finn aturdida era simplemente adorable, era una chica preciosa, Finn se preguntó cómo era posible que nunca antes la hubiera visto. Sin embargo cuando la chica lo vio, reaccionó muy mal, se notaba visiblemente muy molesta y las palabras que salieron por su boca lo confirmaron:

Chica: ¡Fíjate por dónde vas inútil!

Finn se quedó perplejo cuando la chica se fue, normalmente se hubiera ofendido por la forma en que le habló, pero lo cierto era, que ese insulto lo había dejado tremendamente maravillado, tanto que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que se había quedado inmóvil mirándola alejarse y volver a caminar.

Cuando al fin encontró a Fionna, ésta se encontraba en el jardín dónde se reunían los muchachos a estudiar, había que reconocer que no era tonta, si se quedaba allí, los maestros pensarían que no tenía clases en ese instante, aunque de hecho ya había acabado una de ellas y la otra ya estaba por la mitad.

Finn: Escucha, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Hola, me llamo Finn, soy tu presidente de clase y de dormitorio. El director me pidió que te prestara especial atención. Considérame tu protector en esta escuela.

Fionna: creí que no te gustaba faltar a clase

Finn: No, no me gusta llegar tarde, cualquier escusa es buena para faltar a clase, yo realmente odio la escuela, pero si te metes en problemas de algún modo a quien considerarán culpable, es a mí, así que te ruego que hagas esto más fácil para ambos.

Fionna: Bien, pero deja de portarte como general, ¿de acuerdo?

Finn: Tenemos un trato, chica.

Finn le sonrió notablemente satisfecho, y se acostó en el pasto junto a ella.

Fionna: ¿No asistirás a clase?

Finn: No…

Fionna: Creí que eras un nerd.

Finn: Ya te lo dije, me tomo muy en serio lo que hago, si voy a hacer algo lo voy a hacer bien, sobre todo si es algo que me pidieron, no me gusta decepcionar a las personas.

Fionna: Suena bastante sensato.

Finn: Si, bueno, no soy tan sensato, me he metido en muchísimos problemas por actuar compulsivamente.

Fionna: Sí… sé lo que es eso, yo nunca he durado ni la mitad del año en ninguna escuela, siempre me expulsan.

Finn: ¿Por mal comportamiento? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí, te corrieron de tu anterior escuela?

Fionna: le rompí la nariz a una chica. (Finn se rió sonoramente) Me estaba insultando y no se callaba, me exasperé así que la golpee, ella a penas y pudo arañar mi cara.

Finn: Valla que eres muy ruda. (al fin entendía por qué le habían encargado vigilarla, la chica era una busca problemas)

Fionna: Sí, que risa.

Finn: Oye, yo voy a ser tu guía en está está escuela, así que, cuenta conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Fionna: Gracias, pero creo que me puedo cuidar sola.

Finn: ¿De acuerdo?

Fionna: Bien, de acuerdo.

Finn: Excelente, ahora háblame más de ti…


End file.
